particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Communist Malaise
La Malaise communiste (The Communist Malaise) was a period of interparty violence within the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs in which several high-ranking officials and numerous lesser party members were killed in various parts of Kanjor, esp. Martois. Party faction leaders used armed paramilitaries and small deathsquads to root out each other's supporters. The party was officially fractured until former-Trade and Industry shadow minister Ninette Foucault took hold of the party and guided back to its radical Communist roots. Prelude (2959 - 2971) - Gustave Sevier betrayal of former-Chairman Laurene Brasseur - Sevier proclaims support for Daladierism, but leads party down libertarian path; initially supported by Vallois - Sevier "hit-and-miss" leadership; attempts to solidify position by replacing Vallois with sister, but fails - slight recovery in election of 2968, but many unhappy with Sevier and see an opportunity to strike - Vallois armed coup, supported by Henriette Gautier and former Chairman Brasseur - compromise deal, Sevier to stand for party election, initially accepted by Sevier, then reneged on - dire showing in 2971 election - fighting begins when the Party's internal police attempt to detain Sevier Inter-Party Fighting - Sevier goes into hiding as fighting escalates; after several weeks eventually reaches out to ally Shin Kazuki, who joins him in hiding - several hits on top Vallois supporters and party armed forces by Sevier supporters working independently greatly boosts morale for Sevier - both sides arm themselves; Shadow Cabinet forced to choose sides; many abandon duties to support their side; Vallois sends party armed forces to Sevier strongholds in Martois to root him out - armed militias and paramilitaries engage in several violent and bloody shootouts; Sevier and Kazuki lead the Sevierists, while Vallois has a firm grasp on his Faction, financially supported by heiress politician Henriette Gautier - local police attempt to make arrests and stem the violence but in a highly publicized shootout, 12 police are killed in Martois - Gendarmerie Nationale steps in, calling upon its counter-terrorism forces to end the fighting - many senior Communists and party officials neutral in the conflict flee to Atyr for security - attempted assassination on the steps of the États-Généraux building of neutral Audric Morel, Chief Whip and de facto leader of the remaining elected Communists within the Chamber; several elected officials refuse to attend États-Généraux sittings until safety is guaranteed - in bloody conflict, Kazuki's forces defeated outside of Not; threatened with death unless he gives up the whereabouts and plans of Sevier and his sister; Kazuki betrays Sevier, before being turned over to police - Sevier & sister attempt to flee into Rildanor by hiding in an armed car but are stopped short of the border by heavily armed gunmen; Seviers captured and executed a short time later by party security forces, under orders of Vallois - the Gendarmerie Nationale tie violence to Vallois, and later tied him to the deaths of the Sevier's after shootout with one of the executioners reveals electronic and paper trail to him - Vallois remained a fugitive from both the Kanjorien police & the Gendarmerie as well as from several small but armed groups of Sevierists Aftermath - Ninette Foucault becomes unofficial Chairwoman of the PRT, despite lack of representation in the États-Généraux - Bruno Bourassa, last senior Sevierist and de facto leader of the Sevierist forces, shot dead by Gendarmerie in 4 day siege of a farm in Martois, officially ending the conflict - Vallois believed to have escaped the country, after his most senior advisor, former PRT General Secretary Arnaude Pariseau, is captured by Rildanorienne police - Foucault establishes a Truth and Reconciliation Committee (Le comité de Vérité, Fraternité et Pardon) with the intention of healing the rifts in the party; launching of a new manifesto 'Kanjor For All'; Foucaultism becomes a by-word for unification Communist ideology